veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Shapespeare and the Baby Einstein DVD Collection
King Shapespeare and the Baby Einstein DVD Collection is the fifth episode of the new VeggieTales series made by Joseph A. Steiner, or Joseph Steiner 221. Subtitled, "A Lesson in Selfishness", this VeggieTales episode is similar to King George and the Ducky. Plot The show opens up on the countertop with Archibald and Lovey Asparagus, who are disguised poorly as Bob and Larry. They say they've received a letter from a girl named Madison who lives in Channelview, a suburb of Houston, Texas. She mentions of a friend of her named Olivia who is very selfish. Lovey (dressed as Larry) speaks up and says that Olivia is a very nice guy and the guy who is really selfish is named Addison. Archibald (dressed as Bob) is annoyed with Lovey Asparagus for messing up the letter. Lovey takes off her Larry costume and lashes out at Archibald. All of a sudden, the real Bob and Larry come out at confront Archibald and Lovey. Archibald and Lovey say they figured Bob could use a break and they've wanted to host a show ever since The Tomato Who Whined. Bob at first isn't sure about letting the asparaguses host, but he lets them when they say that they have a story to tell. The story they have is a poorly acted play called "The Story of a Girl Who Studied a Test Focused on Math and Gets Rewarded with All the Copies of Lord of the Beans." In the play, Laura Carrot is dressed as a girl who got rewarded with all the copies of Lord of the Beans by studying a math test and won't watch one without a copy of Sumo of the Opera. On the other side of the stage, a little boy (Junior Asparagus) got rewarded with all the copies of Sumo of the Opera by studying a social studies test and won't watch one unless he has all the copies of Lord of the Beans. Archibald appears briefly and tries to correct him that he's not from Japan. As soon as the music stops, Junior hushes him, prompting him to move off the screen to the left and let the play resume. The two kids see the DVDs they have and they won't share their DVDs with each other. After the story ends, Archibald and Lovey head towards Qwerty for a verse only to find that he is completely shut off. Lovey then pulls out a piece of cardboard with "Don't be selfish unless you study a science test and get rewarded with the permission to watch all the VeggieTales episodes every night from 8 pm to 2:55 am" scribbled on. As the asparaguses begin to wrap up the show, a fed up Bob comes out and discredits Archibald and Lovey for their performance, plus he scolds them with their results. Bob then asks Larry if he remembers about a letter from Katie Rosenwinkle of Washington, D.C., which reads that she won't share her toys with her little sister Maddie. The two then begin to play the story of "King Shapespeare and the Baby Einstein DVD Collection." In the story, there lived a king named King Shapespeare who lived in a very big castle in the Shenandoah Mountains. While his hometown is in the middle of an argument on which movie they will watch (either LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space or DreamWorks Trolls), all he ever does is hang out in his living room and watch his collection of Baby Einstein DVDs all day long. King Shapespeare's assistant Andrew (Archibald Asparagus) always urges him to stop fooling around and start taking part in the fundraiser so he can stop the argument. But Shapespeare always ignores Andrew and focuses on watching his Baby Einstein DVDs (such as Baby Noah, Baby Newton, Baby Gailieo, etc.) One day, as Shapespeare looks over the Shenandoah Mountains, he notices a rich girl named Sarah Anna (Laura Carrot) in her own living room watching Princess and the Popstar. Filled with envy, King Shapespeare's focus is all on the DVD of Princess and the Popstar and will do stop at nothing to get the DVD. Meanwhile, Danny (Mister Nezzer), King Shapespeare's best friend from elementary school, comes by to inform Shapespeare that his army is desperate need of more money in order to stop the movie argument. Seeing this as an opportunity to snatch the DVD of Princess and the Popstar, King Shapespeare says that Sarah will be willing to enlist and to send her to bring a lot of money for the argument to stop. Shapespeare and Andrew begin to prep for taking the DVD. Later that night, King Shapespeare and Andrew head out to Andrew's house to take the DVD. They take the DVD from Sarah's house and head back to the castle. At the castle, Danny comes in with Sarah, who has stopped the argument and received a copy of the DreamWorks Trolls DVD. King Shapespeare doesn't feel remorse and focuses on the Princess and the Popstar DVD. Andrew snaps at Shapespeare for being selfish and focusing on what he cares about. Meanwhile, Nathan, (Bob the Tomato) a storyteller, comes in and tells a parable about a rich man who has a lot of VeggieTales DVDs and a poor man who has only one DVD (The End of Silliness), which he loves very deeply. When the rich man is visited by the guest, he goes to the poor man and steals his copy of The End of Silliness to watch it for his guest. Demanding who the horrible rich man is, Nathan points out that the rich man is King Shapespeare himself. Nathan tells Shapespeare that whether he's a king or kid, God wants him to put others first. King Shapespeare then heads to Sarah and puts her in her living room and give back her copy of Princess and the Popstar to make up for his sins. King Shapespeare, Andrew, and Sarah then a song about it is always right about putting people first. Back on the countertop, the bible verse of the day is Philippians 2:3: Do nothing from selfishness or empty conceit, but with humility of mind regard one another as more important than yourselves. The show ends with Archibald and Lovey coming out with Lutfi and asks if he can host a show of his own. Cast *Archibald Asparagus (Andrew) *Lovey Asparagus *Bob the Tomato (Nathan) *Larry the Cucumber *Laura Carrot (Sarah) *Junior Asparagus *King Shapespeare *Mr. Nezzer (Danny) *Scallion #1 (IPad Robber) *Pa Grape (Captain Pa) *Play The Square (Imitation Agent) *Mister Lunt (Great Pumpkin) *Lutfi the Sock Puppet Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Love My Baby Einstein DVDs Medley (Part 1, Let's Rock and Roll, Part 2, I Know My Shapes, and Part 3) *I Must Have That DVD *Oh, Great Pumpkin! (Silly Song with Larry) *There Once Was a VeggieTales DVD Fan *Being Selfish for DVDs Doesn't Pay *What Have We Learned (Sung by Archibald and Lovey Asparagus) Trivia *This episode is based off King George and the Ducky, except with a little more Shenandoah-style. *Archibald and Lovey's Bob and Larry costumes are just cardboard cutouts. *That's Not Everything is played on King Shapespeare's I-Phone during the song "I Must Have That DVD". *The Silly Song is based off Oh, Santa! from The Toy That Saved Christmas. *While King Shapespeare and Andrew sneak into Sarah's house, there is a piece of paper on the wall near Sarah's house that says, "Go on I-64 instead because this town is so selfish!". So this paper is probably drawn by someone who doesn't like King Shapespeare. *Lutfi pops up at the end of the show, but he says, "I am like a banker, which is also a sock!", a quote from Lessons from the Sock Drawer. *The Silly Song has references to It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown and A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. Category:Josephian Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:New episodes Category:Joseph Steiner 221